Large-scale asynchronous event processing involves processing of event streams from various event sources. The implementation of large-scale event processing in a parallel and distributed processing environment typically includes the distribution of event streams among multiple disks and processors to make efficient use of aggregate storage and processing power.
Various distributed streaming platforms (e.g., Apache Kafka™) provide application programmers with tools such as application programming interfaces (APIs) to process event streams. These conventional platforms, however, fail to provide support for automatically dispatching event processing operations across multiple processors in a parallel and distributed processing environment in a manner that attempts to minimize event processing latency. Nor do these platforms automatically handle event processing faults.